1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for mounting within an elevator shaft counterweight rails or guide rails for elevator cars. More particularly, the invention concerns a mounting system in which the guide rails are adjustably attached to one or more intermediate beams that are disposed within the elevator shaft.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A typical prior art electric power elevator system has an elevator shaft or hoistway within which guide rails are mounted to guide the vertical travel of elevator cars and counterweights. In many instances in prior art construction, intermediate beams are used to divide an elevator shaft into two or more parts forming channels for separate cars moving along guide rails attached to intermediate beams. Guide rails for counterweights can also be mounted on the intermediate beams.
In the past, the guide rails for elevator cars or counterweights were secured to the intermediate beams using various bars and plates that were secured to the beams by welding. This prior art installation technique is both cumbersome and time consuming even in new construction. However, in retrofit constructions, the technique is particularly difficult. For example, when the elevator systems in hospitals, schools, and other public buildings are retrofitted, the welding step is quite hazardous and most undesirable. This is because, during the retrofit operations, welding of the rail brackets to the support brackets results in noxious welding gases and fumes unavoidably spreading throughout the building. Particularly in hospitals and schools, these noxious welding gases can be both unpleasant and hazardous and can, on occasion, result in serious complications to the persons exposed to the noxious fumes.
This major drawback of the prior art processes was largely overcome by the novel methods and apparatus described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,356 issued to the present inventor. The present invention seeks to improve upon the apparatus described in the earlier patent by providing uniquely configured, readily adjustable support and guide rail brackets that can be safely and securely interconnected with beams disposed within the elevator hoistways that house the elevator systems.
As will be better understood from the description, which follows, the apparatus of the present invention includes novel beam interconnection means for interconnecting the rail support brackets with both vertically and horizontally extending beams. Additionally, in certain instances, the connector legs of the support and guide rail brackets of the apparatus are provided with a plurality of strategically arranged, indexable connector holes that permit the necessary degree of adjustment of the brackets to properly position the guide rails within the hoistway. When selected pairs of connector holes provided in the brackets are appropriately aligned, the brackets can be securely bolted together using specially configured bolts that provide substantial structural integrity and positively preclude shifting of the brackets even as a result of projected seismic loading. In other instances, novel brackets of various configuration are used to adjustably attach the guide rails to one or more walls that cooperate to define the elevator hoistway.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel method and apparatus for quickly, easily, and adjustably connecting elevator car and counterweight guide rail support brackets to either vertically or horizontally extending structural beams that are disposed within an elevator hoistway of a building.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel method and apparatus for quickly, easily, and adjustably connecting elevator car and counterweight guide rail support brackets to the sidewalls of an elevator hoistway of a building.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of the aforementioned character, which requires no welding operations to be performed in order to connect the brackets to the beams.
Another object of the invention is to provide connector brackets of the character described which include cooperating support and connector brackets each having a plurality of strategically arranged, indexable connector holes that permit the necessary degree of adjustment of the brackets to properly position the guide rails within the hoistway.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus as described in the preceding paragraphs that includes specially configured connector bolts that provide substantial structural integrity and positively preclude shifting of the brackets even as a result of projected seismic loading.